


Приключения базиса с блуждающим шилом в режиме автономного поиска в следствии амнестического синдрома

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По информации с wiki Притчард имел привод в полицию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения базиса с блуждающим шилом в режиме автономного поиска в следствии амнестического синдрома

**Author's Note:**

> Это шутка и ничего более. Основано на рассказе "Гульфик" Максима Малявина и реплике неизвестного автора на баше.  
> Написано на ФБ 2013 для команды fandom Deus Ex.  
> Отдельные благодарности emax потому что)

Жизнь в ночном клубе «Зорг» кипела и бурлила. Фрэнк уже успел залить в себя две «отвертки», «ночной отрыв» и еще какое–то пойло с хрен–выговоришь названием. Вокруг гремела музыка, по ушам долбили басы, в голове приятно шумело, а тело казалось текучим, как ртуть. Парень закинул в себя очередную дозу крепкого коктейля и направился на танцпол.  
Вливаясь в ритмично дергающуюся людскую массу, он оценил двух эротично извивающихся цыпочек и решил, что неплохо было бы закончить эту ночь в подобной компании. Он гармонично вклинился между девушками. Те пропустили его и принялись с большим энтузиазмом извиваться уже вокруг него, если не сказать, что по нему.  
В общем, деньги, полученные за последнюю работу, тратились не впустую.   
  
***  
  
Очнулся Фрэнки в незнакомом месте. Голова трещала безбожно, во рту словно нагадил целый кошачий прайд, а глаза нестерпимо резало от яркого света. Парень прикрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь определить его источник.  
– Сэр, что вы здесь делаете?  
Фрэнк, все еще прикрываясь от луча света, оглянулся. Он сидел на полу в каком–то помещении похожим на офис. Точнее на чужой офис. Причем одной рукой он прижимал к себе системный блок от компьютера.   
– Сэр?  
Видимо обладатель голоса понял, что ответа не дождется, и отвел луч фонарика. Фрэнк разглядел говорящего. Точнее говорящих. Это были два мужика в форме охранников, которые мялись в дверях и осматривали помещение, периодически переводя взгляд на Притчарда.  
– Сэр, чтобы вы знали – полицию мы уже вызвали.  
Фрэнк еще раз осмотрелся. Судя по темноте за окнами, на дворе была глубокая ночь. Помещение было совершенно незнакомым, и Фрэнк задал логичный, на его взгляд, вопрос:  
– Где я?  
Один из охранников достал мобильник и после каких–то манипуляций выдал:  
– Сорок два градуса северной широты, восемьдесят три западной долготы. Что? У меня навигатор в телефоне! – сунул он под нос коллеге экранчик.  
– Откуда ты такой взялся? – со вздохом обратился к Фрэнку второй охранник. – И где ты такие штаны взял?  
Теперь они уже оба уставились Притчарду куда– то пониже талии. Фрэнк проследил за их взглядом.  
Нда. Удивление охранников сразу стало понятным. Куртка и джинсы испарились где–то между клубом и теперешним местонахождением владельца, а роль штанов выполняла непонятно каким образом натянутая водолазка, обмотанная на талии кабелями от компьютера. Болтающаяся между ног горловина добавляла пикантности в образ.   
Фрэнк потянул края тряпки, пытаясь определить, как он умудрился в нее влезть.  
– Эй, слышь! Ты это… не снимай, а то я мож потом комплексом неполноценности всю жизнь страдать буду.  
Притчард послушно оставил в покое оставшийся в живых предмет одежды и переключил свое внимание на системник. Крышка у него была снята, в корпусе виднелись клубы пыли. Фрэнк жалостливо погладил корпус, дунул внутрь и зафыркал от соринок, попавших в нос и глаза. Нельзя же доводить технику до такого состояния!  
  
Приехавшие полицейские также обратили особое внимание на внешний вид Фрэнка, а сопровождающие в машине пытались принять наименее сексуальный вид и не пялиться заинтересованно.  
  
В полицейском участке его определили к молодому парню, видимо новичку, который краснел и жутко смущался, составляя протокол.  
– Расскажите, зачем вы влезли в чужой офис?   
– Ну, понимаете, – Фрэнк поднял взгляд к потолку. – Я изучал влияние гамма–лучей на IP–пакеты, не мутируют ли они?   
Полицейский открыл рот и удивленно похлопал глазами.  
– И… как? Мутируют?  
– Да! – с воодушевлением продолжил Притчард. – Каждый TCP пакет распадётся на два UDP с высвобождением энергии в виде одного ICMP пакета!  
– Эээ… ммм… – полицейский снова покосился на хмм… «штаны» Фрэнка и снова покраснел до кончиков ушей. – Значит, вам нравятся компьютеры?  
Фрэнк прикинул степень наивности молодого человека по Градации Лузера и решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии пошутить.  
– Понимаете, – начал он, наклонившись ближе и проникновенно заглядывая в глаза собеседнику. – Компьютеры, это моя страсть.  
Притчард добавил в голос чувственной хрипотцы и облизнулся.  
– У системного блока такие возбуждающие ребра жесткости, так интимно поскрипывает винчестер, так волнующе вибрирует кулер! А какие у него usb– разъемы! Ммммм… – Фрэнк закатил глаза и застонал.  
Полицейский, не сводя с Притчарда завороженного взгляда, покраснел еще сильнее и заерзал на стуле. Тот, довольный произведенным эффектом, решил добить несчастного, наклонился еще ближе и промурлыкал в самое ухо:  
– Вы же меня понимаете?  
Коп замер, потом шумно сглотнул и уставился в пространство совершенно осоловевшими глазами. Фрэнку на несколько секунд даже показалось, что он немного перестарался со своей игрой – настолько парень казался выпавшим из реальности. Как бы это не казалось странным, но в этот момент парень выглядел более непристойно, чем Притчард в своей водолазке на голую задницу.  
Полицейскому потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы сфокусировать зрение и собраться с мыслями. Он пришел в себя, достал бланк и начал оформлять направление на психиатрическую экспертизу.


End file.
